The present invention relates to implementing a custom driver to access data from a corresponding data source and, more specifically, to implementing a design-time and run-time component of a custom driver to access data from a corresponding data source.
Many systems require access to data. For instance, systems such as reporting systems obtain data from various data sources. Typically, reporting systems that are sold to customers include interfaces to commonly used data sources via packaged applications. In this manner, a customer may access data that has been stored in these data sources.
Unfortunately, customers often wish to access data in data sources that are not supported by the software they have purchased. This generally requires extensive coding by the customer to access the data in these additional data sources.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial if a customer could more easily access data from data sources that are not supported by a particular application.